


A little bit of both

by Imasuckerforships



Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [2]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Background Poly, Comfort Sex, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sanditaka, Sandkey, Threesome - F/F/M, Tripkey, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Tripitaka has gotten used to sleeping with Sandy for comfort. But what happens when Monkey and Sandy want comfort at the same time?
Relationships: Monkey King/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Sandy/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Sandy/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A little bit of both

Trip had gotten used to it by now.  
Getting woken up in the middle of the night by Sandy. Oh Sandy. Her blue eyes full of tears, her shaking hands. Her soft lips against Trip...  
Only tonight she was woke up by Monkey.  
She blinked. She stretched, seeing Sandy was having a nightmare. Monkey seemed distant aswell.  
“Sandy.”, She instantly went over to the water gods side. She shook her shoulders.  
Sandy sprung awake, her eyes widened, her eyes filled with tears. Trip had gotten a goat if what these dreams where about, her family abandoning her or sometimes Monkey holding his staff against her throat.  
“Tripitaka?”, She croaked And Trip smiled to the water god, She cupped Sandys face. Smiling. “Shh.. It’s ok. We’re here.”  
“We?”, Sandy said and looked past Trip to see Monkey. Monkey had his knees close to his face, his eyes distant.  
“He doesn’t look so good Trip.”, Sandy said and Trip had to agree.  
Trip wasn’t the only person Sandy did this with.  
Pigsy. Monkey. She depended on all of her friends. So it made sense she would pick and choose either. Pigsy didnt really have nightmares, but he was happy to help Sandy out. Monkey usually didn’t wake anyone up.  
“Monkey?”, Trip asked her lips pursed. He glanced up and down. She sighed and crawled over. Sandy close behind.  
“What’s wrong?”  
She took his hands.  
“Monkey. We’re here for you.”  
He sighed and took his hands away.  
“I..Don’t.. Want to talk about it.”  
Sandy crept next to him. “It’s ok. You don’t have to.”  
He stare at her quizzically.  
“Just..”, She started and brought his lips to hers. Trip watched and blinked.  
Monkeys eyes fluttered Shut, he wrapped his hands on her neck, feeling her hair, he kissed her with passion. His pain shivering into passion. Trip thought she’d bettwr go to bed but Sandy and Monkey grabbed her and brought her back.  
“Guys..”  
Monkey pulled of Sandy, his eyes a pool of lust.  
His grin was contagious.  
“Monk.. Come closer. I wanna see you make out with Sandy.”, He grinned and grabbed Sandys head pushing her to Trips. He grinned and watched the two explore each other. Getting madly turned on.  
He tugged at his clothes, stripping. He knew Pigsy would be upset that he missed out on this. Maybe that was an adventure for another time.  
The girls pulled of each other, Trip and Sandy staring at the Monkey kings bare chest. He flexed his pecs. “Like what you see girls?”  
Trip grabbed his face and kissed him, mixing sandals saliva and his together. All of there’s. Monkey grabbed her hips placing her on his lap. Sandy began unclipping her clothes.  
Monkey pulled of and growled, kissing her neck. He pushed her on the bedroll. And turned to Sandy before ravenously snogging her. His hands playing with her breasts. He pushed her down. The two girls made out and touched each other. Panting into each other’s mouths. Monkey grinned and chuckled like some evil person, he put one hand on Trips head and one on Sandys pressing there heads together. “Oh my gods this is hot.”, He said and pulled Trip of. He then kissed her and dropped her before kissing Sandy. The girls stared at him as he stripped his trousers of. Sandy had gotten used to his huge shaft. Trip on the other hand stared at it mouth wide open. She watched as if twitched. She looked at it as if a hungry person looked at something really nice. “That’s.. Big....”, she practically exhaled the word big, she crawled over so she was close to it. “Can I touch it?” Monkey nodded and she grinned and prodded it with one finger. Sandy meanwhile was kissing Trips exposed back, working her way down. She then tugged Trips trousers of and tugged at her hips so trip was in a doggy position. Sandy licked her lips. She was used to this list by now. She pressed a hand on either side of Trips hips and brought her privates to her mouth. She inhaled the smell. She then pressed her mouth in engulfing Trips sweetness. Trip moaned and groaned at the feeling of Sandsy tongue inside her, and against all of his folds. She moaned. Monkey grabbed her head and opened her mouth. “Ever sucked a dick before my monk?” She shook her head, her gulping. “N-No.” Monkey grinned and rubbed a thumb against her lips. “It’s easy. Just let me do all the work.” She nodded. Monkey opened her mouth and slid himself in. Trips eyes widened. She pressed her hands on the floor. She gripped against the covers because of Sandy eating her out. Monkey slid himself out and in. Feeling the heat of her mouth engulf him. He groaned moving in pure bliss. Sandys mouth was always slightly cold. Trips was warm and squishy and so wet.. He groaned, nervously. He could imagin pounding into the deepest depths of her. He could imagine her screams as he pounded into her from behind. He groaned and pulled out, giving Trip some time to breath. Trip moaned, feeling Sandy enter her fingers inside her. If it wasn’t enough that’s Monkeys cock was in her mouth to turn her on, she felt on her last Brian cell with both of it going on at the same time. Sandys tongue, feeling her clit the nerves there on fire, her fingers entering and pulling out of her vagina. She gripped against the covers. Monkey penetrated her mouth. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. Heal coiling up in The depths of her womb. Her arms shaking, turning into jelly. She moaned as Sandy curled her fingers. She felt herself let out juices all over sandy. She screamed, as much as one can with a cock in there mouth. As if on point Monkey twitched in her and groaned, she felt her mouth fill up with a warm sticky salty liquid. He pulled out. And she coughed it up. “Ah-Ah. Wasting it are we monk?” She shook her head and licked it up if her hands. Monkeys semen tested so good. She licked the last drop of her hands and of his cock. He grinned. Sandy behind her was a sweating mess. Monkey was a sweating mess. “That was good huh you guys?”, He asked as he laid back down. Trip rested against his chest, Sandy laid against Trip. She felt safe between them. “Yeah.” Trip drifted of to sleep. Monkey looked down at her sleeping form. “Humans always get so tired out.”, He said and earned a chuckle of Sandy. “Yeah well.. What was your nightmare? I don’t remember mine.” Monkey blinked. “Oh.... I was to late to save Trip from shadow Monkey..” “Oh Monkey..” He smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. Who can blame me? All of us love the human.”, He said and they both looked at Tripitaka. Sandy smiled, her heart swelling at the fact. Monkey smiled softly to. “Yeah. We all love that human.”


End file.
